


Eine Mission ins Nirgendwo

by Jelana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelana/pseuds/Jelana
Summary: Auch Makarov ist das ständige Hin- und Her zwischen Juvia und Gray Leid. Als ein vielversprechender Auftrag die Gilde erreicht, zwingt er die Beiden, eng miteinander zusammen zu arbeiten. Werden sie so zueinander finden?





	

Gray und Juvia kannten sich schon lange. Sehr lange. Mittlerweile waren seit ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen drei Jahre vergangen. Und noch immer war ihr Verhältnis recht einseitig. Der Rest er Gilde zog Gray mittlerweile für sein Verhalten auf. 

Wenn Juvia weg war, war Gray unruhig.  
Wenn Juvia da war, war Gray von ihrem Anschmachten genervt.  
Wenn Juvia mit Lyon oder anderen Männern für längere Zeit sprach, benahm sich Gray wie der letzte Arsch.

Doch wenn Gray etwas von Juvia wollte, setzte sie für ihn die Hölle in Bewegung.   
Einen übermächtigen Gegner besiegen? Juvia tat, was Gray wollte.  
Ihre Magie in seinem Kampf nutzen? Nichts leichter als das.  
Ihm ein Alibi verschaffen? Juvia hätte für ihren Gray selbst vor Gott gelogen.  
Sie tat alles, was er wollte.  
Und was bekam sie dafür?  
Wenig.  
Um nicht zu sagen: Garnichts.   
Mal ein Wort des Dankes.  
Mal ein Lächeln.  
Aber nie das, wonach es ihr wirklich begehrte.   
Doch dieses Mal könnte es anders werden.

Es gab einen Auftrag, der nur von Wassermagiern ausgeführt werden konnte. Am besten im Team mit einem Eismagier. Der Auftrag war gefährlich. Verlangte perfektes Teamwork und blindes Vertrauen. Kaum hatte der prestigeträchtige Auftrag die Gilde erreicht, rief Makarov Juvia und Gray zu sich. Auch er war es leid, zwei seiner Schützlinge in einer solch unglücklichen Situation zu wissen. Dafür brach er ausnahmsweise mit seinem Grundsatz, sich nicht in das Privatleben seiner Schützlinge einzumischen. Dieser Auftrag würde die beiden hoffentlich zusammen schweißen und nebenbei das Ansehen der Gilde ein wenig aufpolieren. Kurzum: Er ließ den Beiden keine Wahl.

„Gray, Juvia: hört genau zu. Bei diesem Auftrag geht es darum, eine versunkene Stadt zu finden. Vielleicht ist es auch nur eine große Höhle. Wir wissen nur, dass der Eingang am Meeresgrund liegt. Wenn ihr den Eingang gefunden habt, müsst ihr einen Eiswall drumherum erschaffen, um reinzukommen. Macht ihn am besten mit einer Eisinsel von weit hin sichtbar. Danach werdet ihr in diese Höhle eindringen und ein magisches Artefakt darin finden. Vielleicht ist es auch ein Exceed, das wissen wir nicht genau. Die Gerüchte besagen, dass die Form wahrscheinlich eine Robbe, ein Delfin oder ein andres Meerestier ist. Was auch immer es ist: Fangt es und bringt es hierher. Ein Boot mit Lebensmitteln stehen morgen früh für euch bereit. Nehmt den ersten Zug nach Süden. Alles Weitere steht hier drauf.“

Der Gildenmeister hielt ihnen einen Zettel hin. Gray und Juvia wollten zeitgleich danach greifen, wobei sich ihre Hände kurz berührten. Gray zog daraufhin seine Hand augenblicklich zurück. Mit den Worten „Dann gutes Gelingen“ ließ der das Team allein.

Beim Durchlesen des Auftrages fühlte sich Juvia immer besser. Sie und Gray allein auf einer tropischen Insel im Nirgendwo. Ein Auftrag, wo sie ihm beweisen konnte, was in ihr steckte. Und die Möglichkeit, Gray stundenlang scharmlos beobachten zu können. Bingo.

Gray hingegen war weniger euphorisch. Er verstand die Entscheidung des Gildenmeisters nur allzu gut. Auch die Prestige dahinter. Seines Wissens war Fairy Tail die einzige Gilde mit Eis- und Wassermagiern. Aber es konnte auch viel schiefgehen. Verdammt viel. Beim Durchlesen der Auftragsbeschreibung bestätigten sich seine Befürchtungen. Tausende Wege, auf denen er ertrinken konnte. Und Juvias Schwärmerei für ihn könnte sie in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bringen. Also würde er ihr ein Angebot machen, dass sie nicht ausschlagen konnte. 

Um den neugieren Blicken der anderen Gildenmitglieder zu entgehen, schlug Gray Juvia einen Spaziergang in den Stadtpark vor. Juvia nickte und folgte ihm schweigend. Dort angekommen lehnte sich Gray neben sie an einen großen Apfelbaum. Nach einigen Minuten unangenehmen Schweigens, die sich für ihn wie Stunden anfühlten, sprach er endlich seine Gedanken aus.   
„Hör bitte genau zu, Juvia. Ich habe bei diesem Auftrag einige Bedenken. Oder nennen wir es lieber... Befürchtungen.“  
„Mit Juv...“  
„Es fällt mir schwer, darüber zu reden. Also unterbrich mich bitte nicht.“  
Juvia nickte nur.

„Erstens, die Leute in unserer Zielregion kennen Kälte nicht. Also renn dort bitte nicht in deiner üblichen Winterkluft rum. Damit würdest du dort nur unnötig auffallen. Du hast einen schönen Körper, zeig ruhig etwas mehr davon.   
Zweitens: Bitte reiß dich mit deiner Schwärmerei während unserer Reise zusammen. Es kann sein, dass unser Überleben davon abhängt. Wenn ich sage: Geh, dann wirst du gehen. Ich komm schon irgendwie klar.“

Juvia schluckte. Ihr Gray würde nicht sterben. Nicht solange Juvia lebte. Aber der Meister hatte explizit ihr diesen Auftrag gegeben. Und er war wichtig für die Gilde. Versagen kam für sie nicht in Frage. 

Gray blieben ihre Gedanken nicht verborgen. Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, setzte er noch einen drauf. „Ich kann deine Gedanken bis hierher hören, Juvia. Halte dich daran und ich lade dich nach unserer Rückkehr zum Essen ein.“

Ohne nachzudenken versprach Juvia das Gewünschte.   
Ein Abendessen mit Gray?  
Vielleicht sogar ein Romantisches?  
Bingo.   
Ein Blick auf die Kirchturmuhr verriet ihr, dass die Klamottenläden der Stadt bald schließen würden. Und sie brauchte für diesen Auftrag definitiv noch einige Bikinis. Mit einen kurzen Seufzer verabschiedete sich Juvia von Gray. Der Eismagier versprach ihr noch, sie am nächsten Morgen vor dem Frauenwohnheim abzuholen.

Er hielt sein Versprechen. Doch er schlief in dieser Nacht alles andere als gut. Der Auftrag hatte in ihm ein Gefühlschaos ungeahnten Ausmaßes verursacht, sodass er die ganze Nacht nur über Juvia, sich und den Auftrag nachdenken konnte. Juvia hingegen war putzmunter und voller Elan. An diesem kühlen Morgen trug sie einen engen Rollkragenpulli mit Jeans und Turnschuhen. Also keine Winterkluft, was Gray positiv auffiel. Er selbst trug seinen weißen Mantel, den Juvia über alles an ihm liebte. 

Unsicher über Nichtigkeiten plaudernd gingen sie zum Bahnhof, wo sie ein völlig überfüllter Zug erwartete. Die zweistündige Fahrt nach Süden wurde für Gray eine nervliche Zerreißprobe. Es war laut und die Luft war stickig und stinkend. In ihrem Waggon reiste eine Gruppe Kinder zu einer Katzenausstellung. Die Kinder hatten alle ihre Katzen in Boxen dabei. Doch sie ließen die armen Tierchen nicht in Ruhe und stapelten die Boxen irgendwie, sodass die Türmchen bei jedem Halt wieder umfielen und die Tiere lauthals miauten. Und wahrscheinlich nicht nur das. Die Betreuerinnen taten ihr Bestes, aber sie waren machtlos. Der Gestank im Waggon erinnerte ihn an die Klärgruben-Strafarbeit mit Natsu vor einigen Jahren. Den Rest konnte er sich denken. Und da Juvia wegen des Platzmangels mehr auf, als neben ihm hockte, konnte Gray seine Gedanken nicht weiter sortieren. 

Als die Zugfahrt endlich hinter ihnen lag, erwartete sie am Hafen die nächste Überraschung. Das vom Makarov versprochene Boot war nicht mehr als ein Ruderkahn und die Versorgung eine Truhe mit allerlei haltbaren Lebensmitteln, 5 Teilen Kochgeschirr und 2 Packungen Zündhölzer. Der Hafenwärter beschrieb ihnen noch die Richtung, in die sie paddeln mussten, gab Juvia einen Kompass und wünschte ihnen viel Glück bei ihrer Mission. 

Da bereits die Mittagszeit nahe war, gingen sie vor Antritt ihrer Mission im Hafenbistro eine Kleinigkeit Essen. Tief im Gedanken versunken, sprachen die Beiden während des Essens recht wenig. Juvia nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich auf der Toilette umzuziehen. Sie kam in einem hellgrauen Top und Hotpans zurück. Gray konnte ein zufriedenes Grinsen gerade noch unterdrücken. Doch ein kleines Lächeln huschte doch über sein Gesicht. Das genügte Juvia in diesem Moment schon. 

Sie bezahlten – streng getrennt - ihr Essen und gingen zurück zu ihrem Boot. Sich seinem Schicksal fügend fing der mittlerweile halb-entkleidete Magier an, sie aus der kleinen Bucht zu rudern. Als sie weit genug von allen anderen Booten entfernt waren, verwendete Juvia ihre Wassermagie, um ihren Kameraden beim Rudern zu unterstützen. Diese Hilfe machte sich deutlich bemerkbar. Trotzdem dauerte ihre mühsame Bootsfahrt bis in die frühen Abendstunden. 

Endlich angekommen vereiste Gray eine kleine Schneise am Strand und zog so das Boot an Land. Juvia zog sich kurz hinter den Bäumen um und kam ihm unsicher im Bikini entgegen, um sich eine Eislanze abzuholen und Fischen zu gehen. Gray sah sie einen Moment zu lange an, bevor er den Blick abwandte. Gedanklich verpasste er sich selbst eine Kopfnuss. Erst stellte er Regeln auf, dann verfiel er selbst ins Anschmachten. Wenn das mal keine Ironie war. Der Eismagier erschuf schnell eine kurze Lanze, wünschte ihr viel Glück bei der Jagd und widmete sich dann der Errichtung eines Lagers. 

Nach ungefähr 20 Minuten tauchte Juvia wieder auf, ging an Land und fand dort einen aufgebrachten Gray wieder.  
„Was ist mit Gray-sama?“  
„Kannst du bitte beim nächsten Mal gelegentlich eine kleine Wasserfontäne oder ein anderes Lebenszeichen von dir geben? Ich dachte schon, du wärst ertrunken.“  
„Gray macht sich unnötig Sorgen. Juvia kann nicht...“  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Trotzdem mache ich mir Sorgen.“

Juvia lächelte über seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und zeigte ihm stolz ihre Beute. Fünf große Fische. Klischeehaft wie das Leben manchmal war, knurrten ihre Mägen in diesem Moment gleichzeitig.   
„Lass uns die mal zubereiten.“  
„Juvia macht das schon. Gray-sama soll sich vom Paddeln erholen.“  
Im nächsten Moment hatte Juvia das Messer schon aus der Truhe gezogen und fing an, die Fische auszunehmen. Gray baute in dieser Zeit eine Konstruktion aus Stöcken und Astgabeln, um die Fische über dem Feuer zu rösten. Zu seiner Verwunderung hatte Juvia in ihrer Umhängetasche auch einige Gewürze dabei. Zügig, aber gelassen spießte sie die Fische nach zwanzig Minuten auf und hängte sie übers Feuer. Nun war Warten angesagt. 

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen nahm nun von den Magiern Besitz. Die beiden hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Grays Gedanken drehten sich mehr oder minder im Kreis. Nicht zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich ein wenig wie ein dreizehnjähriger Teenager, der sich fragte, ob er die Aufforderung zum ersten Date annehmen sollte oder nicht. Umarm sie-Tu´s nicht- Umarm sie- Tu´s nicht. Aus irgendeinem unverständlichen Grund weigerte sich ein Teil von ihm. Doch sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass eine Beziehung zwischen ihm und Juvia längst überfällig war. An sich standen alle Zeichen dafür, doch das gemeine „Wie soll´s weitergehen, wenn es zwischen uns nicht funktioniert?“ legte sein Hirn lahm. 

Juvia blieb sein innerer Kampf nicht verborgen. Sie beobachtete ihn so unauffällig wie möglich und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Sie traute sich schlicht einfach nicht, ihn einfach zu umarmen, um das Eis zu brechen. Oder noch lieber: ihn zu küssen. Doch die Wassermagierin war sich uneins, wieviel Einsatz ihrerseits angemessen war. Sie war sich seiner Blicke bewusst, spürte sie wie einen Windhauch.   
Spürte seinen inneren Kampf.  
Spürte sein Mit-sich-ringen.  
Doch Juvia beschloss, dass Gray diesen letzten Schritt von Selbst gehen musste. Sonst würde er sie erneut wegen ihrer Aufdringlichkeit abweisen. 

Als sie den Duft der Fische nicht länger wiederstehen konnten, schlugen sich die beiden die Bäuche voll. Juvia überließ Gray selbstverständlich den fünften Fisch. Danach füllte Juvia die Krüge mit Trinkwasser. Gray konnte die Nähe Juvias nicht länger ertragen und sagte ihr, dass er noch eine Runde schwimmen gehen wollte. Juvia wollte ihm folgen, doch er bestand darauf, allein ins kühle Nass des Ozeans zu springen. Seine Gefährtin war aus seiner Sicht zu erschöpft, um sich noch großartig zu bewegen. Missmutig ließ sie ihn gewähren und machte es sich am Feuer bequem.

Hals über Kopf stützte er sich nackt in die Brandung. Ohne nachzudenken schwamm er weit auf die offene See hinaus. Als er langsam aber sicher erschöpft war, erschuf er eine kleine Eisscholle unter sich, ließ sich treiben und dachte nach. Nicht zum ersten Mal stellte er sich dieselben Fragen:  
Was empfinde ich für Juvia?  
Was spricht gegen uns?  
Was dafür?  
Warum reagiere ich derartig auf sie?  
Was will ich wirklich?  
Und die Antwort war wie immer dieselbe: Unklarheiten. Und diese eine innere Stimme, die ihm sagte “Versuchs einfach”. Doch anders als sonst musste er sich in seiner Lage entscheiden. Einen weiteren Tag mit dieser Spannung zwischen ihnen wollte er nicht ertragen wollen. Juvia wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Also musste er ihr endlich seine Gefühle offen legen, um klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen. Und damit selbst einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Und einen klaren Kopf brauchte er bei diesem Auftrag definitiv. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Wäre Juvia ein Gegner, hätte er sich sofort auf ihn gestützt. Er war sich seine gelegentliches Übermutes in dieser Hinsicht durchaus bewusst. Aber aus jedem Kampf zog er eine Lehre. Es war an der Zeit, dass er aus diesem inneren Kampf einen Entschluss zog.   
Ja-Nein-Ja-Nein-Ja-Nein…   
Ach, Scheiß drauf.   
Es war nicht seine Art, Kämpfe zu vermeiden, nur weil man dabei draufgehen könnte.   
Also würde sich Gray auch auf diesen “Kampf” einlassen.  
Oder anders gesagt: Auf Juvia.  
Er hörte auf seine innere Stimme.  
Sie war still.   
Zum ersten Mal seit langem war annähernd entspannt.

Daraufhin glitt er von seiner Scholle und schwamm gemütlich zurück zur Insel, wo er seine Unterhose schnell wiederfand. Für mehr Kleidung war es aus seiner Sicht sowieso zu warm. Eine sich schlafend stellende Juvia wartete am Feuer auf ihn. Im Laufen überlegte er, wie er sich ihr am besten nähern sollte. Gray entschied sich für ein simples Ankuscheln. Er wollte seine Gefährtin nicht unnötig wecken oder eine große Szene machen. Das wäre einfach nicht seine Art. Also kuschelte sich der Magier an Juvias Rücken. Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass er wenige Minuten später tief schlief. 

Die Wassermagierin wurde durch die plötzliche Nähe geweckt. Sie war am Einschlafen gewesen, doch die ungewohnte Nähe weckte Juvia wieder auf. Unsicher, ob es nicht doch ein Traum war, tastete sie hinter ihren Rücken. Sie kannte seine Bauchmuskeln gut genug, um nach zwei Berührungen zu wissen, dass tatsächlich ihr Gray hinter ihr lag. Vor Freude wäre sie am liebsten aufgesprungen. Doch sie blieb liegen, auch wenn er ihr leise ins Ohr schnarchte. Als er im Schlaf auch noch eine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte, fand Juvia den Schlaf der Glückseligen.

Als Gray am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel. Scheinbar versuchte irgendein Tier mit scharfen Klauen, über seinen Rücken zu klettern. Ohne Beachtung, was es genau war, erschuf er eine kurze Eislanze und stach blind auf das Tier ein. Danach schob er es beiseite und drehte sich um. Der Übeltäter war eine große Krabbe, die er auch als Palmendieb kannte. Als Krabbenliebhaber fror er das Vieh für später ein.

Durch das Wegdrehen ihres Partners wurde auch Juvia wach. Sie drehte sich um und sah zuerst seinen blutverschmierten Rücken, was ihr einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagte. Die Magierin sprang nun auf, ging zu ihrer Tasche und holte den Verbandskasten daraus. Anders als sonst legte sie nun einen bestimmenden Tonfall an den Tag:  
“Gray, leg dich auf den Bauch. Dein Rücken ist total zerkratzt und blutet stark. Ich versorge deine Wunden”  
“Das musst du nicht, Juvia. So schlimm ist es nicht.”  
“Doch ist es. Du kannst es ja nicht sehen. Widerrede ist zwecklos, ich werde deinen Rücken nicht so lassen”

Verwundert über ihren Befehlston fügt er sich. Juvia hockte sich neben ihn den Sand. Beim genauen Hinsehen sah sie überall Sandkörner in den breiten, aber scheinbar nicht besonders tiefen Kratzern. Sanft spülte sie mit Magie zuerst den groben Sand von seinem Rücken. Danach konzentrierte Juvia ihre Magie auf ihren rechten Zeigefinger und schoss Wasser mit hohem Druck in die Wunden ihres Kameraden. Langsam fuhr Juvia jeden einzelnen Kratzer entlang, um ja kein Sandkörnchen zu übersehen. Gray zuckte bei jedem Kratzer erneut zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Diese Behandlung war vielleicht nicht grade angenehm, aber gründlich. Er war erstaunt, dass sie ihre Magie auch für solch filigrane Zwecke nutzen konnte. Jedoch ergab sich bald das nächste Problem: Wie sollte man die Wunden verschließen? Ein Verband anlegen wäre zwecklos. Und sie hatte nicht genug Pflaster mit, um alles zuzukleben. Gray ahnte ihr Problem und machte einen Vorschlag:

“Juvia, wir vereisen gemeinsam die Wunde. Ich halte deine linke Hand schicke dir meine Magie. In Kombination mit deinem Wasserstrahl dürften wir so eine Art Eispflaster erschaffen. Ich werde ein besonders weiches Eis erschaffen. Damit sollte ich mich halwegs bewegen können, ohne dass alles gleich abplatzt. “  
Die Angesprochene nickte “Lass es uns versuchen. Doch setz dich besser dafür hin.”  
“Mach ich”  
Grays Plan ging auf. Und Juvia war froh, ihren Gray ganz unverfroren anfassen zu dürfen. Auch wenn ihr ein anderer Anlass bedeutend lieber gewesen wäre. Aber immerhin konnte sie ihrem Gray helfen. Das genügte ihr in jenem Moment. Das alles problemlos funktionierte, zeigte erneut, wie gut ihre Magien zueinander passten. Wie gut sie zueinander passten. Als die Versorgung abgeschlossen war, drehte sich Gray um, sodass er direkt gegenüber von seiner Kameradin saß. Ohne große Worte nahm er sie einfach in die Arme. Es war nicht mehr als ein stilles Danke. Doch es genügte Juvias Gefühlen, um Achterbahn zu fahren. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Arme um ihn und sah zu ihm herauf. Ihr grundehrliches Lächeln in jenem Moment war das Schönste, was Gray jemals gesehen hatte. 

Ob sie nun Minuten oder Stunden so verharrten, hätte später keiner von beiden sagen können. Einem Grundbedürfnis folgend, musste sich Gray irgendwann kurz ins Gebüsch verabschieden. Juvia kümmerte sich in der Zeit um das Feuer und schnitt die Krabbe in topfgerechte Stücke. Sie war froh, dass das Eis, das die Krabbe umgab recht weich war und sich daher beim Kochen auflösen würde. Als Gray zurückkam, nahm er ihr einen Teil der Arbeit ab. Da es bald dunkel werden würde, begannen sie mit der Planung ihrer Suche. Mithilfe der Karte wussten sie, dass es mehrere Quadratkilometer Meeresboden abzusuchen galt. Eine Mammutaufgabe, die strategisches Vorgehen erforderte. Juvia zeichnete eine Art Koordinatensystem auf die Karte. Daraus ergab sich ein Raster, was das Einteilen der Arbeit ermöglichte. An den Punkten, wo sich die horizontalen und vertikalen Linien schnitten, würde Gray mit ihrer Hilfe kleine Eisinseln erschaffen, die als Orientierungspunkte dienen konnten. Nebenbei konnten sie so ihre Magien besser aufeinander abstimmen. Juvia nahm sich vor, ihre Fontänen mit etwas kälterem Wasser zu erschaffen, sodass Grays Eis der Strömung leicht folgen konnte und so der Sockel der Insel möglichst dünn ausfiel. 

Egal, wie man es drehte und wendete: Er musste gelegentlich auf den Meeresboden. Und dafür brauchte er Juvias Luftblasenzauber. Gray vertraute seiner Kameradin zwar, aber er fühlte sich damit doch ein wenig beklemmt. Doch den Gedanken daran verschob er auf morgen. Erstmal wollte er Juvia seine Entscheidung vom Vorabend unauffällig näherbringen. Und da sie sich heute noch nicht viel bewegt hatten, hatte er schon eine Idee, wie. Doch erstmal verspeisten sie den Übeltäter vom Morgen. Er war köstlich.

Nach dem schweigenden Essen schlug Gray vor, noch ein Runde schwimmen zu gehen. Juvia war wie erwartet sofort dabei. Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, warf er sich die Frau über die Schulter und rannte ins Wasser. Als eine Welle ihn ungünstig erwischte, warf er Juvia einfach ins kühle Nass. Wenige Augenblicke später sah sie in seine Richtung. Er war gestrauchelt und hatte sich unfreiwillig auf den Hintern gesetzt. Es sah aus, als wäre er in Luftnot. Also bewegte sie augenblicklich Wasser in seiner Umgebung beiseite, woraufhin Gray wieder an die Oberfläche kam. Dankbar suchte er die Oberfläche nach seiner Freundin ab, die kurz neben ihm auftauchte. Mit einem gemurmelten “Danke” drückte er ihr einen schüchternen Kuss auf den Mund. Juvia glaubte sich am Ziel ihrer Träume. Schnell zwang sie ihren Wasserkörper wieder in ihre menschliche Form. Gray nutzte das für eine Umarmung, aus der sie nicht entfliehen konnte. Aber das wollte sie selbstverständlich nicht. Mit seinem Fuß erschuf er eine kleine Scholle unter ihnen, während er sich den nächsten, intensiveren Kuss mit ihr hingab.

Schwer nach Atem ringend löste sich das Paar irgendwann voneinander. Eine über beide Ohren strahlende Juvia stellte das Offensichtliche fest.  
“Scheinbar hat sich Gray endlich für Juvia entschieden”  
“Jap, das habe ich. Scheinbar muss ich meine zweite Bedingung selbst beachten. Aber egal, das krieg ich schon hin”  
Als sie bemerkten, dass es dunkel wurde, bewegte Juvia mit Magie die Scholle in Richtung Land. Nach einigen Turteleien und weiteren Küssen schliefen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt ein.

Das Paar hatte erwartet, dass ihre Suche einige Tage dauern würde. Aber es wurden über zwei lange Wochen mit all den Höhen und Tiefen einer frischen Beziehung.  
Ein peinlicher Vorfall.  
Ein Ausraster wegen einer Nichtigkeit.  
Ein Unglück beim Kochen.  
Aber auch massierte Schultern.  
Kühlung für den sonnenverbrannten Rücken.  
Versorgung von großen und kleinen Wunden.  
Endlose Gespräche bei Sonnenuntergang.  
Küsschen am Morgen, am Abend und zwischendurch.  
Umarmungen.  
Der Körper des Anderen als Kissen beim Einschlafen.  
Den Herzschlag als Schlaflied.  
Und vor allem: Auf keine weiteren Menschen Rücksicht nehmen müssen.

Doch ihr Leben im tropischen Paradies hatte nicht nur positive Seiten. Das Absuchen des Meeresgrundes war monoton und Gray fühlte sich die meiste Zeit nutzlos. Der Magier hatte am Kartierungstag seine Magie vollständig erschöpft. Nach über 100 kleinen Inseln keine Überraschung. Aber schon am nächsten Tag begann er, schmale Brücken zwischen den Inseln zu erschaffen, um schneller bei Juvia zu sein. Doch die starke Brandung zerstörte hin und wieder eine Brücke, was ihn aber egal war. Seine Freundin verbrauchte jeden Tag viel Magie, da sie fast den ganzen Tag unter Wasser verbrauchte. Er wollte sich zumindest um den Fischfang kümmern. Doch die Wassermagierin war einfach schneller dabei als er. Also wartete er den Großteil des Tages auf Juvias Zuruf, um Markierungen auf ihrer Karte zu machen.   
Doch ihr neues Miteinander stellte ihn vor eine neue Herausforderung. Nachdem Juvia ihn unbeabsichtigt nackt gesehen hatte, wurde Gray eines klar: Er musste sich beherrschen lernen. Zumindest seine Unterhose sollte er an lassen. Mehr trug er bei diesen Temperaturen sowieso nicht. Immerhin kannte er sich selbst gut genug, um diese Schwierigkeit zu meistern. Auch wenn es seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung kostete. Aber Juvia war es ihm wert. 

Am zweiten oder dritten Tag ihrer Suche offenbarte Juvia das Geheimnis ihrer Tasche. Sie war mit einem Vergrößerungszauber versehen. Insgesamt hatte Juvia ihren halben Kleiderschrank und ihr komplettes Gewürzregal und ein Arsenal von Chutneys und Würzpasten dabei. Leider hatte der Zauber auch seine Grenzen. So konnte Juvia keinerlei verderbliche Lebensmittel oder metallische Gegenstände transportieren. Doch Gray war mehr als zufrieden. Selbst nach zwei Wochen war er das tägliche Meeresgetier noch nicht über. Er bot Juvia immer wieder an, selbst zu fischen und zu kochen. Doch Juvia bestand darauf, diese Aufgaben selbst zu übernehmen.

Kurz vor Ende ihres sechzehnten Tages auf der Insel rief Juvia ihren Freund am frühen Abend weit aufs Meer hinaus. So schnell es ging rutschte er über die Brücken zu ihr. Das letzte Stück schwamm er. Juvia verpasste ihm den obligatorischen Luftblasenzauber, bevor sie gemeinsam zum Meeresgrund tauchten. Dort zweigt ihm Juvia einen etwa zwei Meter hohen Hügel, der sich wie eine abgeschnittene Halbkugel vom Rest des ebenen Grundes abhob. An einer steil zulaufenden Seite zeigte die Wassermagierin auf eine Rille, die sich nahe dem Rand dieser Seite praktisch umrandete. Das Paar konzentrierte ihre Sinne auf das, was sich in dem Hügel befinden möge. Beide spürten eine beinahe vertraute Art von Magie, die ihre Eigene deutlich überschritt. Juvia und Gray wussten es: Der erste Teil ihrer Mission war erfüllt. Juvia legte ihre rechte Hand auf seine Schulter. Dies war ihr Hinweis, diese Stelle nach außen sichtbar zu markieren. Sie drückte nur noch mit drei Fingern auf seine Schulter. Das war das Zeichen zum Runterzählen. Drei-zwei-eins-jetzt. Juvia schickte einen kalten Wasserstrom neben dem Hügel nach oben, den Gray augenblicklich vereiste. 

Doch langsam wurde die Luft für den Eismagier eng. Also schwammen sie zügig zurück an die Oberfläche, wo Gray einige tiefe Atemzüge zur Beruhigung brauchte. Er war sich sicher: Juvia verstand den Luftblasenzauber zwar meisterhaft, aber sein leichtes Magengrummeln dabei würde er wahrscheinlich nie ablegen. Als seine Gefährtin neben ihm auftauchte, gab sie ihm spontan einen Kuss auf die Wange. Doch ihr Fund war eigentlich vor allem Juvias Verdienst „Gut gemacht, Juvia“  
Die Wassermagierin bedankte sich mit ihrem schönsten Lächeln. Das Paar beschloss, zurück zu schwimmen und alles für ihre morgige Abreise vorzubereiten. Ein letztes Mal schwammen sie gemütlich zu “ihrer” Insel zurück. Im flacheren Wasser bewaffnete sich Juvia noch kurz mit einer Lanze und ging für wenige Minuten auf Fischfang. Gray kümmerte sich in der Zwischenzeit um das Lagerfeuer und räumte die nicht benötigten Töpfe schon mal zurück ins Boot. Während die Fische über dem Feuer garten, planten sie ihr Vorgehen für den nächsten Tag.   
Aber wie sollte man sich auf eine Abreise vorbereiten, wenn man nicht wusste, was es zu transportieren galt? Mussten sie in eine Höhle oder eine ganze unterirdische Stadt durchkämen?  
Gab es irgendwelche Schutzzauber?   
Gab es da unten Luft zum atmen?  
Mussten sie ein magisches Artefakt transportieren?  
Oder doch ein Exceed?  
Wie groß ist er?  
Wie schwer?  
…  
Fragen über Fragen.  
Aber leider keine Antworten.   
Mit gemischten Gefühlen aßen sie schweigend ihren Fisch. Irgendwann konnte Gray den sorgenverhangenen Blick seiner Freundin nicht länger ertragen. Also fing er ohne Grund an zu lächeln und sie zu necken. Einfach nur, um sie und sich selbst auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Sie umarmten sich und genossen aneinander gekuschelt ein letztes Mal den Sonnenuntergang unter Palmen. Die körperliche Nähe lenkte Juvia einfach viel zu sehr ab, um sich noch großartig Sorgen zu machen. So unbesorgt schlief sie und kurze Zeit später auch er ein.   
Die Papageien weckten Juvia mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen. So sanft wie möglich weckte sie ihren leise schnarchenden Freund. Der murmelte im Halbschlaf ein wenig widerwillig, stand aber bei der Erwähnung der Mission widerstandslos auf. Schnell packten sie die letzten Habseligkeiten in Juvias Tasche bzw. in das Ruderboot. Gray ruderte sie zur nächstgelegenen Orientierungsinsel, die ungefähr 50 m von der winzigen Markierungsinsel entfernt war. Zur Sicherheit zog er das Boot auf die Insel. Von dort schwammen sie zur Orientierungsinsel herüber.   
Ein letztes Mal gingen sie kurz den Plan durch, bevor Gray den obligatorischen Luftblasenzauber erhielt und hinter Juvia zum Meeresgrund hinabtauchte. Ungefähr zwei Meter neben dem Hügel hockten sich Gray und Juvia nebeneinander auf den Meeresboden. Juvia legte ihre rechte Hand auf die Schulter ihres Partners. Beide konzentrierten sich aufs Äußerste. Sie achteten nur noch auf die Strömung des Meeres, die eigene Magie und die Magie des Anderen. Jetzt kam es drauf an. Juvia bewegte ihre Finger.   
Drei – Zwei – Eins – Jetzt  
Schob die Wassermassen im Umkreis von ungefähr zehn Metern beiseite und sammelte gleichzeitig die kalten Wasserströme auf der Innenseite. Als Gray wieder Luft atmen konnte, fing er von oben an, die Wassermassen langsam in Eis zu verwandeln. Als das Eis unten angekommen war, verstärkte er die Eisschicht nochmal. Er kappte den Magiefluss und konzentrierte sich auf seine Ohren und Augen. Weder sah noch hörte er Risse. Das Eis schien dem Druck standzuhalten. Es war vollbracht. Sie atmeten erleichtert auf.   
Doch nun begann der ungewisse Teil ihrer Mission. Mit einer kurzen, aber stabilen Eislanze ging Gray zum Hügel und hackte die Rille auf. Und das Gestein gab tatsächlich nach. Angespannt löste der Eismagier Stück für Stück vom Rest des Gesteins. Gemeinsam schoben sie die nun lose Platte beiseite. Aus der Öffnung kam ein leichter Geruch nach vergammelten Fisch, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Und sie schien von innen heraus zu leuchten. Für einen kurzen Augenblick waren sie geblendet. Dann erkannten sie, dass die Wände der Höhle mit Eiskristallen bedeckt waren. Diese reflektierten das Licht einer sich weit im Inneren befindenden Quelle. Gray bemerkte als Erster, dass die Höhle mit Luft gefüllt war. Er atmete erleichtert auf. Immerhin ein Problem weniger.  
Unbeirrt duckte er sich und betrat die Höhle, Juvia dicht hinter ihm. Nach einigen Metern verengte sich die Höhle weiter, sodass sie auf allen Vieren vorankriechen mussten. Gray kroch voraus, Juvia dicht hinter ihm. Die Wassermagierin verbot sich allerlei Gedanken bezüglich des Hinterteils ihres Freundes. Sie stand zu ihrem Versprechen. Die Magier spürten, wie sie der Quelle der Magie immer näher kamen. Unbewusst krochen sie immer langsamer voran. Endlich wurde die Höhle wieder breiter und höher, also stellten sie sich wieder hin und liefen auf die Quelle zu. Es leuchtete in großer Entfernung in einem leichten Gelbton. Und irgendetwas schien sich dort zu bewegen. Also hatten sie es mit einem Exceed zu tun. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, würde sich gleich herausstellen. Vorsichtig und zum Angriff bereit näherten sie sich Schritt für Schritt dem unbekannten Wesen. Es stellte sich etwa armlange schneeweiße Pelzrobbe mit schwarzen Knopfaugen heraus. Als es die Magier bemerkte, fing der Exceed an, aufgeregt hin- und her zu hüpfen. Juvia wollte schon die Hand ausstrecken, um das Wesen zu streicheln. Doch Gray hielt sie ab. Er hatte eine Idee. „Juvia, hast du das Netz vom Fischen immer noch dabei?“  
„Ja.“  
„Dann geh schnell fischen. Vielleicht können wir das Tier mit Fisch hier rauslocken. Wer weiß, wann das Tierchen zum letzten Mal frischen Fisch gegessen hat.“  
„Aber Juvia...“  
Er unterbrach sie harsch „Ich habe eine schmale Treppe in die Begrenzung des Eiswall eingebaut. Ich komm schon klar“  
Widerwillig fügte sich die Wassermagierin. Sie ließ den Kopf hängen, umarmte ihren Freund kurz von hinten und rannte zurück Richtung Höhleneingang. Gray verkniff sich bewusst, ihr nachzusehen. Er traute dem Wesen vor ihm schlicht nicht über den Weg. Als Juvias Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren, ging der Eismagier weiter auf die Robbe zu. Trotz seiner extrem langsamen Bewegungen erschrak der Exceed und verwandelte sich urplötzlich in einen knapp zwei Meter großen Yeti, der bedrohlich die Zähne fletschte. Trotzdem roch das Wesen noch immer leicht nach verwesenden Fisch und verließ die kleine Plattform nicht. Gray vermutete, dass irgendetwas das Wesen an diese Plattform band. Aber er konnte nichts sehen oder spüren. So langsam wie möglich ging er zwei, drei Schritte rückwärts. Der Exceed fing daraufhin an, sich etwas beruhigen.   
Aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund fing Gray an, dem Lebewesen von dem Fisch zu erzählen, den Juvia gerade holte. Und das Wort „Fisch“ schien das Tier zu beruhigen. Also sprach er ununterbrochen mit Phrasen wie „Dein Fisch kommt gleich“ und Aufzählungen von Fischarten. Als er Juvias langsame Schritte hörte, wurde der Exceed wieder ein wenig unruhiger. Gray hörte, dass sie ein großes Netz auf dem Boden hinter sich her schleifen musste. Wie sie es nur durch die Höhle geschafft hatte? Er würde sie in Magnolia fragen. Beim Anblick des Yetis erschrak Juvia und lies das Netz fallen. Der Fischgeruch verteilte sich im Raum, woraufhin sich der Yeti zurück in die Robbe verwandelte. Langsam ging Gray zum Netz und warf den ersten Fisch neben das Wesen. Scheinbar voller Freude verspeiste das Wesen die angebotene Nahrung. Danach jaulte es mit Blick in Grays Richtung nach mehr. Dieses Mal warf Gray den Fisch ungefähr einen Meter vor die Plattform. Als die Robbe die erste Flosse über dem Plattformrand hinweg bewegte, schien das Wesen urplötzlich in Flammen aufzugehen. Doch Juvias Wasser war augenblicklich zur Stelle und kühlte das Wesen. Gray erschuf langsam eine kleine Eisscholle und warf sie wie ein Frisbee auf den Rücken der Robbe, wo sie am nassen Fell festfror. Die Robbe schien wieder zu lächeln und mampfte den nächsten Fisch. Mit einem Fisch alle drei Meter ließ sich das Tier zum Ausgang der Höhle locken.  
Als das Wesen die Höhle zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verließ, schrumpfte die Robbe auf die Hälfte ihrer Größe. Bevor Gray auch nur reagieren konnte, sprang der Exceed auf seine linke Schulter und kuschelte sich an seinen Hals. Mit einer tiefen, aber glasklaren weiblichen Stimme fing es an zu sprechen  
„Ich bin Lana, Wächterin der heiligen Eiskristalle. Du hast mich aus meiner Einsamkeit befreit. Dafür werde ich dir überall hin folgen, Eismagier. Ich werde dir und deinen Verbündeten im Kampf mit Rat und Tat beiseite stehen.“  
Gray wusste nicht so ganz, was er davon halten sollte. Aber erstmal streichelte er sein neues Anhängsel am Kopf, was Lana mit einer Art Schnurren kommentierte. Juvia hingegen war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihrem Gray erst einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben und danach Lana am Hinterkopf zu kraulen.   
„Scheint, als hätte unser erstes Kind Fell“  
Dies war genau die Art von Sprüchen, die Gray gerade nicht hören wollte. Er hatte seit wenigen Tagen eine ernsthafte Beziehung und schon ein vermeintlich gemeinsames Haustier an der Backe. Wenn möglich, würde er Lana an die Gilde abgeben. Er glaubte zwar, das Exceeds ihre menschlichen Partner erst nach deren Tod wechselten, aber ganz sicher war er sich in diesem Moment nicht.  
Wie auch immer. Erstmal mussten sie zurück nach Magnolia. Lana genoss die neue Freiheit und schwamm einen Großteil der Zeit freudig neben dem Boot umher und erzählte von ihrer Vergangenheit. Dieser erste Abschnitt der Heimreise erschien dem Paar besonders mühselig, da sie am Morgen bereits einen Großteil ihrer Magie verbraucht hatten. Ganz knapp erreichten sie den letzten Nachtzug nach Magnolia. Irgendwann im Zug schlief Lana auf Grays Schulter ein und wachte erst bei ihrem Betreten der Gilde wieder auf.   
Dort war alles wie immer. Natsu stritt sich mit Gajeel, Cana trank fassweise ihr Lieblingsbier, Levy und Lucy unterhielten sich über irgendeinen Roman. Ihr Ankommen blieb nur wenige Sekunden unbemerkt. Juvia griff selbstbewusst nach seiner Hand. So schlenderten sie zur Bar, wo der Gildenmeister Makarov sie bereits erwartete. Der alte Mann konnte sich ein freudiges Lächeln nicht verkneifen.   
„Scheint, als währt ihr in mehrerlei Hinsicht erfolgreich gewesen. Esst was und ruht euch aus. Morgen könnt ihr mir immer noch alles erzählen.“  
„Aber der Exceed...“ Gray zeigte Lana, die sich unsicher umsah.  
„Ich habe auch einen Namen, Gray“ erinnerte ihn die Angesprochene.  
„Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran? Wenn sich ein Exceed erstmal für dich entschieden hat, wirst du ihn nie wieder los. Und daran kann keine Magie der Welt irgendetwas ändern. Kümmer‘ dich um sie, sie wird bei euch leben.“  
„Bei uns?“ Gray verstand für einen kurzen Moment die Welt nicht mehr. Doch er ließ es für den Moment auf sich beruhen. Juvias freudiges Geplapper während ihres Marsches zum Wohnheim nahm Gray nicht mehr wirklich wahr. Er war körperlich, magisch und nervlich einfach nur erschöpft und wollte in Ruhe schlafen. Vor dem Frauenwohnheim gab er ihr einen kurzen Kuss und sie entschieden, am nächsten Tag gegen 12 Uhr zur Gilde zu gehen. In seinem Zimmer angekommen stellte er für Lana eine große Schüssel mit Wasser hin und erschuf neben seinem Bett eine kleine Eisscholle für sie. Vorsichtig legte er den schlafenden Exceed auf das Eis, wo sie sich zufrieden zusammenrollte. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche kroch er nackt unter die Bettdecke. Doch er konnte partout nicht einschlafen. Als die Wanduhr drei Uhr schlug, gab er es auf, zu schlafen. Doch was sollte er machen? Ein leises Plätschern in der Nähe seiner Tür erübrigte die Frage. Blitzschnell zog er eine Unterhose an und sprach die vermeintliche Pfütze an.  
„Ich hab dich bemerkt, Juvia. Du kannst dich zurückverwandeln.“  
Die Wassermagierin verwandelte sich zurück in ihre menschliche Form.   
„Abend, Juvia, kannst du auch nicht schlafen?“  
Mit Blick nach unten stammelte Juvia irgendwas in dieser Richtung. Es war ihr offensichtlich peinlich, dass sie ohne ihn nicht einschlafen konnte. Aber Gray ging es genauso. Also verwickelte er sie in einen ausgiebigen Kuss und zog sie danach in Richtung Bett, wo sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte. Gedankenverloren kraulte Gray eine Weile lang ihren Hinterkopf, woraufhin sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.   
Der erschöpfte Eismagier dachte noch einige Minuten lang über das nach, was in diesen zweieinhalb Wochen geschehen war. Alles hatte sich geändert. Tief im Inneren wusste er, dass er vermutlich nie wieder alleine schlafen würde. Zumindest Lana würde immer bei ihm bleiben. Und um Juvia als Partnerin zu verlieren, müsste er schon richtig Scheiße bauen. Aber das hatte er nicht vor. Sein Leben würde sich ändern. Er würde sich ändern. Aber egal, wie sich die äußeren Umstände ändern mögen. Er würde immer er selbst bleiben. Und Juvia würde ihn immer dafür lieben.


End file.
